MinaKushi
MinaKushi (japanese ミナクシ MinaKushi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They are one of the canon couples in the serie and are the parents of Naruto Uzumaki. Their Relationship It is confirmed by the Manga and than in the Anime, that Minato was in fact a little shy when Kushina first joined and because of this, he dreamed of being acknowledged by the Konoha villagers by becoming the Hokage, which Kushina considered to be an impossible dream for someone like him, since her thoughts of him consist of girly, wired and strange. Kushina didn't understand at the begining why she had to leave her village and go live in Konoha, it upset her greatly, eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato Namikaze helped her do so. At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails. As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Minato was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Minato explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "Unreliable, Weird and Stange", she fell in love with him. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defe'' ''nce. To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead. As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realised their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto, ending their lives. Evidence *They are revealed to be married and being the parents of the main character of the serie; *They fell in love with each other at young age; Unofficial Evidence Movies In the movie Road to Ninja, Naruto and Sakura are sent to an alternate world, where Kushina and Minato are both still alive and married, and have a son named Menma, who looks exactly like Naruto and is his alternate part in that world. Omakes In the omake Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles after episode 252, Minato and Kushina can be seen standing next to each other with Jiraiya and watching their son, Naruto and other characters play a game of baseball. Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi were also seen watching the game. Among the fans MinaKushi is probably the most famous couple between the canon couples in the serie and have a big amount of supporters. It is supported due the scnes and moments shown during the series. Gallery 35203135 by Sensei97.jpg 26281966 by Sensei97.jpg 24952801 by Sensei97.jpg 23217797 by Sensei97.jpg 16177952 by Sensei97.jpg 15091993 by Sensei97.jpg 19085441 by Sensei97.jpg Uzumaki.Family.full.1456248 by pege.jpg Uzumaki.Family.full.464245 by Mozuku.jpg Uzumaki.Family.full.543763.jpg NARUTO.full.440020 by nonoya.jpg NARUTO.full.989457 by nonoya.jpg NARUTO.full.1394503 by nonoya.jpg Uzumaki.Family.full.241064 by Signal.jpg NARUTO.full.1140160.jpg 5a0c049eba488751635f1d632f8b9143_480.jpg 2c9b479721418b46854abb611b541e1a_480.jpg asdfg.jpg MinatoKushina.jpg tumblr_mh1ftviS4q1s20bydo1_500.gif tumblr_lyeqj3Aerd1qa0y6go1_500.gif MK.jpg minakushi.jpg anime.png MiKu.jpg minakushi__okaeri_nasai_by_lauraneato-d34p84b.jpg minakushi_outta_my_way_blondie_by_immature_child02-d3df81j.jpg minakushi_urbanized_by_Nishi06.jpg images0124574400.jpg MinaKushi-33-minato-namikaze-30890996-480-640.png 1011945_674827352544435_330769204_n.jpg minakushi by immature child02.jpg minakushi by shikaobing.png 1392068_546358005445371_1369383045_n.jpg Category:Couples Involving Minato Category:Couples Involving Kushina Category:Canon Couples